Muffins
by luved247
Summary: Draco and Harry are neighbors... and they just found out, what will happen when they meet for the first time in almost 4 years after the war? plz comment
1. Not So Bad

Muffins

Harry swore. He was in the middle of baking his favorite banana muffins when a loud knocking on the door disrupted him. Grumbling he wiped the flour on his apron, yes apron (pink to be exact) and proceeded to open the door.

"What do you w-!" Harry grumbled and then realized whom it was he was talking to. "MALFOY!" His jaw dropped open as he let this new information sink in when Malfoy broke the silence.

"Potter, OMFM! You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

"What's the matter there Malfoy? Harry sneered, actually sneered at Malfoy and was about to shut the door on him and go back to his precious muffins.

Draco let out a lingering sigh "Can I borrow two cups of flour?"

Harry wheeled around, "You, the great slytherin price came all the way here to ask me to borrow flour?"

"No you dolt!...still as slow as ever I see, it so magically happens that I just had to face the unpleasantness of finding out that you are my neighbor when I knocked on this very door" he gave the door a light tap, "and saw your annoying face... and what's up with the pink apron? Somebody finally showing their true colors?" He let out a snort.

"N..n...neighbor!?"

"Yes you blubbering humdinger, now can I have that flour or should I go to the neighbor on the other side?"

Harry seemed to have stepped out of a trance. "Yes yes, one moment, you can step inside if you want I just need to check on my muffins first." He turned on heel and rather girlishly ran back to check on his muffins.

Malfoy stepped inside the house carefully, "Might be a trap" he thought gingerly yet nothing came. No spells, no snakes or dancing monkeys, all was good. The smell of banana wafted to his nose...mmm... banana was his favorite flavor. Awkwardly he leaned against the wall, this was the first time since the war the two had met and that was nearly four years ago. he suspected the room to be filled with gryffindor colors yet was shocked once again. The walls were a mix of a very nice pale green and yellow and the furniture had a welcoming antique look to it. What the bloody hell was taking potter so long? Malfoy let out a snort of annoyance.

"AHHHH!!" he let out a high pitched scream that echoed loudly through the building. something was crawling, or slithering up his leg! he shook his leg fiercely trying to get the snake (for that's what it was) off doing some sort of jig.

harry ran into the room perplexed looking at the scene before him. "SERISA!" This time it was Harry that squealed in panic. He dived for Malfoy plucking the green snake off of him. The snake wrapped herself around Harry's arm as Harry shot draco a look filled with pure hatred. "Are you okay baby?" Harry cooed. / Did mean old Malfoy hurt you my pretty baby, don't worry, daddy's here now and will make him pay. Want an extra mouse for dinner today my beautiful Seirisa?/ Seirisa nodded and let Harry pat her head soothingly.

Meanwhile Malfoy was watching this exchange in absolute confusion... and amazement. He had almost forgotten that harry spoke parseltongue. Harry laid Seirisa down on the floor and let her slither into his room. On her way she hissed loud threats to malfoy that only harry could understand. Draco gulped, he hoped the snake, what was her name again? Seirisa right, wasn't poisonous. Draco turned back to face Harry only to find the man an inch from himself, glaring, oh Salazar, if only looks could kill... Malfoy carefully studied Potters profile. He seemed to have grown more yet under his apron it looked as if he was still in shape, not getting fat after all those muffins... hair still as messy as ever. The only thing that didn't seemed to have changed were his eyes, yes they always looked like that when Harry was in a passion, usually anger if the look was directed at Malfoy. That is why he seemed to recognize the oncoming danger yet as he pondered there was something else hidden in that look, but what? Draco zoned back in to realize Potter was yelling at him.

"...one visit from you and my world is upside down! In half an hour you've managed to almost kill Seirisa, I burnt my muffins and you have the nerve to ask me for flour!" harry was panting with anger, but not wanting to do something he would regret, or more likely Hermione would kill him for later, he took a step back and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm guessing thats a no to the flour then? I guess I'll be getting out of your way now." Draco turned to leave, he really didn't want to be killed in Potters house at this moment...

"No wait," Harry sighed, " I may be angry but I'm not that big of a git, be back in a moment with that flour." harry turned around to get the flour coming back in what seemed to be an instant and roughly handed it to Malfoy.

"Thanx" Draco let out a small smile that very few people got to see and went back to his house.

Next Morning

Harry grumbled as he shuffled his feet towards the door. The nerve of some people to call at this time of the morning! He opened the door to find no one standing there. Typical, Harry sighed but just as he was going to close the door he noticed the basket laying there. "This better not be some child..." he thought grimly. There was a note.

Sorry about the muffins

-DM

Harry opened up the lid to find a dozen or so banana muffins inside. A small grin played on his face, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


	2. Beavers and Weasels will ruin it All

Ch.2- Beavers and Weasels Will Ruin it All

"Fuck!" Harry opened and closed the cupboard in anger. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be coming over today as always on the second saturday of the month and he had no sugar left! How was he supposed to make his famous crumbly cornered carrot cupcakes!? He let out a lingering sigh to calm himself and sat on his favorite armchair that he had found out belonged to his great great uncle, Harrison Potter. This day had just started and it was slowly seeping into hell. Sure, most other people wouldn't care about the cupcakes but to him cooking had been a way to calm himself and think about things or forget others. He loved making something out of nothing. It had become part of his daily routine, a method of therapy you might even venture to say. harry glanced back up at the antique clock hanging over the fireplace. He had three hours until his friends would come knocking on his door, ask about his personal life, look nonchalant yet concerned, rattle on for hours about nothing in particular, eat some cupcakes and finally leave not to be heard from until the next month rolled along.

Harry did understand though, they had just began dating (even though they had both liked each other for years and years) and were completely smitten. He gave a waning glance around his house and realized he would have to obtain sugar in one way or another soon. Of course! Harry jumped out of his chair. A convenient little ferret had just moved in next door and owed him a favor. The flour Harry had lent Draco last week had been a special organic imported ind from France (it had cost him 15 knuts an ounce!) Remembering the insane amount of money he gave out a year on flour made him snort with laughter. If anyone he knew ever found out he was sure to be dubbed insane and put in some sort of asylum. Still chuckling, Harry slid on his slippers and proceeded to the man next door.

Anxiously he rang the doorbell and stood back, waiting. Harry stifled a giggle as he heard draco's voice sing song girlishly "One moment" and the shuffling of feet. The door finally opened revealing Draco in a fluffy green robe and matching froggy slippers.

Apparently Draco was too mortified for the first minute to even say anything. "Harry! Um... I mean... Potter. Yes. What are you doing here exactly?" Draco tried to 'put on' his indifferent face, but to no avail. 'This is the most embarrassing thing ever!' Draco thought, 'Malfoy's do not wear fluffy robes or slippers in public, especially in front of ones enemy or former enemy! Wait a minute, Harry had just finished talking... hmm what did he ask? Sugar... that's right.' "Come in Potter. I'll get the sugar and... change." The last word was whispered. He couldn't believe he was changing for POTTER but he for sure could not stay in his robe.. too bad... it was comfortable.

Meanwhile Harry was leaning against the wall, a typical slytherin room, modern, rich, with lots of green accents and a ice regal white t compliment everything on the walls. He smiled to himself. Some things hadn't changed about him then?

"Potter! Why are you smiling like that?" Harry mumbled a response and accepted the sugar, his mind still on other things left harry still standing there stupidly. "Anything else Potter?"

It dawned on harry that he had been standing there like an idiot. "Oh umm no..." His jaw stiffened and he turned to leave for the door, he had already wasted enough time here. As his hand was on the knob he heard a little cough behind him.

"You look a bit tightly strung today Potter? Would you like something to drink at least before you venture back to your oh-so-boring baking?"

Puzzled, Harry spun around a 180 and stared at draco, this was getting weird... first muffins now this? What was he playing at? Then again what's the harm? He smiled lightly and nodded, his cupcakes could wait a tad longer.

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Draco, especially about the things he'd hidden from everybody else. Strangely enough, he did that to protect THEM not himself. I guess there is some truth to the crackpot saying "there is a thin line between love and hate" except in this case it wasn't love, just friendship.

Soon enough they were both doing tequila shots. Lick, shake, lick, drink, bite. Neither of them had had this much fun for a long time. With the alcohol it was even easier to forget who you are. Minutes ticked by in which draco could not live without making suggestive innuendo's directed at Harry. Him of course being so oblivious as he is laughed it off or responded with a sexy-ish eyebrow waggle.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had arrived at Harry's house and were waiting for him. Hermione was especially worried because there was no familiar smell of baking. Ron of course, being who he is, wanted to just barge through the door. Maybe something had happened? Both stood there impatiently until they heard a loud laughing coming from the house over, laughing that sounded very similar to Harry's! Moods can change quickly, as did Hermione's, going from worried to pissed off for Harry blowing them off.

Angrily she barged up to the other door and knocked, well more like pounded, on it. She was shocked the person that answered the door to be none other than Draco Malfoy, mudblood hater. Why in the world would Harry be hanging out with the likes of HIM? Hermione would have punched the bastard again, oh it had felt so good the first time, if Harry had not stumbled forward at that time.

"Who is it draco?" he giggled and grabbed onto him for support, "Mione! Ron! Is it that time already? Oops..." His words were strangely slurred, very much unlike Harry.

The shock was evident on both peoples faces. Finally hermione snapped back to herself and the motherly instinct did too. She straightened herself up. "Harry James Potter! You are coming home right now and I will brew you a potion to get you out of your horrid, drunken state." She glared at Malfoy as if is was all HIS fault hat Harry was behaving this way. But even a drunken Harry was not one to be pushed around.

"No Mione! I'm having fun over here and I told Draco that we could finish our drinks and I'd show him my cupcake recipe!" He pulled his arm out of her death-grip and turned around, stumbling slightly but not falling.

Draco raised an eyebrow, shut the door on their unwelcome guests and followed harry. Checking out his arse while doing so. There was no harm in looking, and his butt did sway in a very...amusing way. He didn't know why but he felt elated that Harry had chosen him over his friends, judging by the way they acted tonight, she must be a real party pooper. He almost felt pity for Harry, having to put up with that all his life.

They sat back down on the couch and were conversing animatedly. Apparently, they could both hold their liquor pretty well. Unfortunately Harry noticed the time (3am) and being the gryffindor he is insisted it was time for him to leave.

"Bye cupcake!" Harry winked and theft the house.

"Bye my muffin..." Draco whispered back to the door, a lazy smile playing on his lips.


	3. Ranting

Chapter 3- Ranting

Harry woke up with a pounding migraine. Tears welled up in his eyes at the immense pain he was in. Who knew a couple of drinks- okay, maybe a bit more than a couple- would do this. He put his hands on his head and massaged his temples slowly in a circular motion. This was going to be a long day, he thought miserably. Maybe Hermione's hangover potion would help, but she wasn't speaking to him- or at least thats what it looked like yesterday. He sighed, at least his headache was slowly going down now.

Not feeling in the mood for doing anything he trudged down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. Lazily he accio'd the remote and began flicking through the channels. After a while he zoned out and once again began contemplating and discussing yesterday with himself. Firstly, why hadn't he left when he had the chance? He had even snapped at his friends, who were always there for him, to hang out with the ferret. It just didn't add up! But why had it felt so natural to be around him then? Sure, they had seen each other almost everyday but it was always accompanied by a snide remark, insult or curse.

The doorbell rang as Harry was floating amidst his thoughts. Not bothering to get up and answer the door he lazily flicked his wrist to open the door. Worriedly the two people stepped closer and waited for Harry to make the first words of recognition.

Hermione's anger was still boiling up from yesterday, he had nothing to be mad about! It was he should be apologizing, who should be wasting HIS time. He was the one who had blown them off, yet here they were, trying to be good friends.

"Well!?! Aren't you going to say anything!" Hermione waved her hands, exasperated.

"What is there to say Mione? Hello, that's all I've got..." Ron and Hermione's eyes softened, something was definitely wrong. It must be the influence of that foul, evil little cockroach living next door. It just wasn't healthy for him to be spending his time either alone or with that THING next door. They needed a plan to get him out of the house....

GINNY!

Ron was first to speak on this new formed idea, "hey mate, we don't like that you're always alone here, it's really taking an effect on you and-" he paused, "we think it's time you found yourself someone. Look, Look! I know what you're going to say but just listen." Ron looked expectantly over at Harry who seemed nonchalant about the whole conversation. "We know the thing with ginny didn't work out but that was four years ago!And it's not like she doesn't love you anymore, she still does. You need to get out of this rut. You just can't not have those feeling anymore!" Ron ended his speech with a flourish of his hands, even Hermione seemed impressed. They waited for an answer, it looked at if he was contemplating everything he had just heard.

Harry's head finally popped up and he looked them straight in the eyes. "Look guys... I just don't feel that way about her. Is that so hard to understand? What I thought was love then was just a stupid teenage infatuation. It was fun and maybe eve a bit exhilarating , sure, but I've moved on. I've lived alone so long that it's all I see myself as. Once I pictured having a lovely wife, some kids but now it's not important anymore. I'm happy just the way I am. Hey, I'll have your kids to babysit sometimes and that's all I really need.. Nuts please will you realize and respect that and have enough sense to leave me alone!?" Harry looked at them desperately, the last thing he needed was to have to prve himself to his friends and Ginny again. For truly that's all they ever asked of him, proof that he wasn't lying, about pretty much everything, especially that which as out of his hands.

Hermione looked as I she was going to make a rebuttal but Ron jabbed her lightly in the side. At school he had spent enough time with harry to recognize his expressions and moods. There was no hope left, now they just had to break the news to ginny. No matter how much she said it her brothers knew she wasn't over him, he had been on her mind since even before she started school, hopeless is hopeless though... They gave him a weak, stressed smile and flooed home.

As soon as they left Harry was caught in a wave of mixed emotions. Happy for letting some of his feelings go, guilty because it felt like he let them down again, pressured into doing what others want, still confused about yesterday with draco... Honestly, he finally believed that a girl was as difficult as they always complained about. Not that he was a girl. It was just his emotional range... A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, why was everything always HIS fault! He mentally cursed himself, now he really was a acting like a bloody girl! Mood swings even, he knew he had them but not why. Anger bubbled up inside. Everything was HIS fault. He defeated Voldemort for them, went through so many heart wrenching tremors and they didn't even CARE! It was like just because he was Harry potter he could take all of it. The magical energy collected and buzzed around him like an electrical field. HE had feelings, fears, thoughts. Since birth, everything was up to him. Sometimes it was as if the people closest to him didn't even care. Dumbledore had known about how the Dursley's treated him, Hermione looked at his life too logically and analyzed every part of it and acted like an all-knowing shrink, and Ron, well he was just a moody jealous mess sometimes... They all wanted something from him at at least one point.

Right now all he needed though was a drink-and bad- and maybe a confidant. With a new burst of energy created from the magical cocoon he was on now and the tornado of swirling emotions he practically jumped off the couch. Eagerly now, he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed from fluffy pajamas to jeans and a dark green graphic tee.

For the third time already he walked up to his neighbors door and knocked, casually leaning against the side as always. The door was opened by none other than Draco malfoy, the only person who might actually understand and listen at tis time. Draco must have known he was coming or overheard the conversation because he just nodded and opened the door wider for Harry to come in without asking any questions. Harry's eyebrow raised slightly but he came in gratefully nonetheless. Once again, Harry seemed to believe Draco had some creepy mind reading skills going on because on the table there were already two glasses and a bottle of vodka. They both reclined on the couch, each waiting for the other to say something first.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who plucked up the courage, almost forgetting his smug attitude he asked, "So, what brings you here today Mr. Potter?" he gave a knowing smile.

"You heard all of that then?"

"Paper thin walls, they used to be annoying but they do come in handy at listening to other people's conversations... And I could feel some of your emotions through your magical cocoon." apparently forgetting himself again he winked and gave a little smile- that's right folks, a smile. "If you want to blow off some steam I'm all ears, I have always wondered what goes on in the mind of the chosen one..." the last comment was meant to be intimidating and snobbish but it came off as more of a childish insult heard too many times. Wow, he was really losing his touch.

Harry smiled and laughed lightly taking a shot of vodka. He reclined his legs a bit more and looked at the ceiling. "I'm just sick and tired of them. They're supposed to be there for me and support me in all my decisions but lately I haven't been getting that vibe. They think they know what's best for me, and it's really starting to piss me off! And this whole thing with Ginny, I mean during school it was good, fun but it was never love. When they say she loved me and still does I can't truly believe it. We didn't even get to spend a lot of time together and even less time actually talking. It was just an infatuation, she saw the title no the person behind it."

He paused now and took a glance to his side, did draco really want to know the rest of what went on in his life? Draco's face was a mask, he just looked at Harry intently and waited so he started again. "I've been through more than they could ever imagine, yet they expect me to just take it. Because I'm Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world doesn't mean I'm immune to pain, in fact I probably feel more." Harry's eyes began to shimmer, he couldn't cry now though, not in front of Draco at least.

" I never thought I'd love anyone or truly be loved for who I am. That all changed in third year when sirius came into my life. I got all I ever wanted, a family, someone who cared about me, someone I could confide in. Yet once AGAIN it was taken from me. All I ever loved, cared for- gone. So once again I had to miserably go back to the Dursley's and slave out another summer. There, I felt even more worthless than usual. Dudley used me as a punching bag, Petunia ignored me for the most part but the worst was my uncle. He made me his personal slave. Occasionally if I didn't do what I was told he'd use the belt on me. But that was my life, all I'd ever known, all I would know. It was my fault Sirius died, and all my other parent-like figures. I couldn't help them all, yet they still praise me for getting rid of the dark Lord. It wasn't even my choice, Voldemort killed HIMSELF because of that dim witted prophecy." A tear rolled down his cheek, there was no use holding it all in anymore. "That's why I did it, nobody heard of it because Dumbledore thought it wouldn't be good for the whole saviour image..."

Draco looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean...?"

"I cut myself. At first it was a suicide attempt, all of you would be fine. I mean if Dumbledore had told him NEVILLE could have also killed the dark lord..."

Draco's eyes widened in absolute horror, he had never expected that from one of the people the wizarding world admired most. Consolingly he ran his hand though the brunettes soft, brown hair and cupped his face. "You shouldn't have had to go through all of that alone- and remember there will ALWAYS be one person who truly cares about you."

Harry lifted his head from his knees and looked into draco's silver eyes, they were like the milky way, only much, much more beautiful. Carefully Draco leaned in and placed a small kiss on the tip of Harry's nose. Harry's emerald eyes fluttered slightly, letting the last tear fall. Draco held his breath, how would he take it? Harry just smiled and leaned into Draco pulling their lips together. The kiss was soft, gentle yet passionate and comforting. It was strange how you could feel it all through one little kiss. Draco played with the back of Harry's hair, which had now grown fairly long. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and pulled him closer. The kiss now became more heated and needy.

Harry pushed draco back on the couch in a laying position and got on top, pulling the other's hands above his head while still ravishing his lips. Draco was slightly shocked... Who would have thought Harry would be the dominant one? Bodies pressed together, skin against skin. Draco let out a pleasurable moan as Harry started to nibble on his ear. Eagerly they ripped off each other's clothes working furiously with the buttons. The blond was getting more frustrated who ever thought of buttons is a real bonehead. Growling he ripped the shirt open and threw it aside. Tongues wrested furiously until Harry broke the contact. Lingeringly he licked down draco's chest, savoring every moment. His tongue dipped into Draco's bellybutton and smiled as a surprised gasp escaped the beautiful blondes lips.

~Meanwhile~

Ron and Hermione flooed back into Harry's house, carrying a freshly baked batch of Harry's favorite type of muffins.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively called out his name and looked around the room. "Harry? You there?!?" This time she said it louder. Puzzled they stepped further into his house and began checking all he rooms. He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, library not even his own bedroom! Where in the world could that boy have gone!

Puzzled, they walked into the kitchen and dropped off the muffins on the counter. Just as they were about to leave something banged against the wall. "what th-" Ron walked up closer to examine.

"Oh, my- harder! More YES!" Ron choked back on his own spit. What the hell was Draco doing in there! Harry probably left the house to get away from that obscene noises. Well then, if Draco was kicking Harry out of his own house, in turn he would now ruin Draco's little fun. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and led them to the other door. Not bothering to knock, they opened the door (it was unlocked) and marched in.

"How dare you kick him out of his own fucking house you disgusting litt-" Ron paused in shock and fainted. Hermione's eyes widened and she ran out of the room screaming. There was a naked Harry and Draco on the couch, entangled in a very provocative position, sweating covered in whip cream, at least that's what it looked like. Apparently no paying attention to what just happened, the two men continued what they were doing.


End file.
